Face The Music
by neopyro
Summary: A series of one shots involving songs. More details inside
1. First Verse

A/n: Allrighty… I have a fairly weird idea for a fanfic. Here's how it'll be. I write one chapter, and the entire chapter will be based on one song. You review and guess which song. If you're right, you win.. Well I haven't thought that far yet.

But anyway, the chapters will not be related in anyway. They'll just be little 500 word or less one shots. Kudos to whomever can get the name of the song and the artist and you get a super kudo. (I dunno what that means yet… But the Genre for this song is 80's. Also, in some point during the fic I will mention either the Artist's name or the song name. Or both. Just as an example, say I have a fic about Mr. Weasleys first trip camping in Goblet of Fire and all the matches he ended up breaking. The song could be "Can't start a fire."

Happy guessing!

**Face the Music**  
**First verse (Chapter one.)**

I was riding on a Paris train, on my way to London. Mad-Eye Moody sat next to me. He was sound asleep. My soda glass was empty, but I didn't feel like getting another. It was pouring down rain outside, and I was deep in thought.

And I was angry. Damn I was angry. I almost hated you then. Hated you because you loved me. But instead, I found myself searching for the perfect words to say.

'Damn it, Harry. After all this time, why now?' I thought. 'This is so damn inconvenient. I hope you change your mind about this.'

I felt a…feeling come over me. My hand knocked my glass over and it shattered on the floor. Moody turned away from me in his sleep.

The Metro came to a stop at the London station. I left Mad-eye there where he sat. He was getting off someplace in Scotland anyway. I grabbed my bags and ignored the broken cup on the floor. I walked off the train, and there you were, standing in the rain.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed. "How are you? How was your winter in France?"

He took the heaviest of my bags from me. "It was fine, Harry." I replied.

The conversation petered out that quickly. "Sorry…" he finally said. "Sorry about all of this."

"It's just that you waited so long to tell me Harry… Why now?"

"Because I couldn't wait any longer." He replied. He took my hand, and I smiled. My eyes seemed to radiate the words "I'll love you always."

END!

I think I'll make another of these if someone likes it.


	2. Second Verse

A/n: Allrighty… Here are the rules again. Here's how it'll be. I write one chapter, and the entire chapter will be based on one song. You review and guess which song. If you're right, you win.. Well I haven't thought that far yet.

But anyway, the chapters will not be related in anyway. They'll just be little 500 word or less one shots. Kudos to whomever can get the name of the song and the artist and you get a super kudo. (I dunno what that means yet… But the Genre for this song is Rock. Also, in some point during the fic I will mention either the Artist's name or the song name. Or both. Just as an example, say I have a fic about Mr. Weasleys first trip camping in Goblet of Fire and all the matches he ended up breaking. The song could be "Can't start a fire."

Happy guessing!

Face the Music Verse Two 

Dear, Mother

I fear for my life. The Ministry finally has me. I think they're going to put me through the old "Veil of Death" in the Department of Mysteries. I'm going to be publicly executed.

I thought that I had it made. That I had escaped their clutches forever. I was the perfect outlaw and they didn't have a prayer of finding or catching me. But then they a bounty on my head, which sent people searching for me. They caught me mother, and brought me here to be killed just for some money.

I hear that the entire story will have been in yesterday's newspaper. I guess the jig is up. This is the end of "The Wanted Man" as they've taken to calling me.

The Aurors are coming. Your renegade son is about to be executed.

Goodbye,

Draco Malfoy

Draco handed the quill, ink and letter to the guard.

"Please send that to my Mother." He rasped. The guard nodded and walked off in the direction of the Owlery. Draco allowed himself to be handcuffed by the two Aurors and taken off to his death.


End file.
